I'm Sorry
by mei anna aihina
Summary: "Pernah dengar kristal bulan?"/ Jangan pernah lupa aku ada./ Sasuke tidak tahu bila adik kelasnya dulunya adalah teman sekelasnya. Dan untuk tahu itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya. AU, Alur maju-mundur, a prequel. :)
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

**Prolog...**

[Oktober 2004]

-:-Aku hanya bingung. Kenapa dia selalu di sana dengan kikuk? Dasar aneh!-:-

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya. Raut tidak senang terpancar ketika melangkah menjauh dari parkiran menuju gedung sekolah. Dia sangat kesal, hampir saja ingin menabrak orang tadi di depan gerbang sekolah.

Saat mencapai kelas ia menjatuhkan tas di atas meja. Sasuke menggeser kursinya gusar sebelum di duduki- menyita perhatian penghuni kelasnya. Kebanyakan memilih tidak ingin mencari tahu, walau sebagian lagi ingin tahu apa yang terjadi padanya.

Biarpun ia _good looking_ dan pintar, pribadinya itu tidak menyenangkan. Terlalu pendiam, bermulut pedas sekalinya berbicara, dan pelit membagi jawaban soal atau PR. Tapi tetap saja ada orang yang betah mengobrol dengannya.

"Pagi, Mas bro! Mukamu seperti tisu toilet saj- Hat!" Naruto mengelak refleks dari bola kertas yang dilempar Sasuke.

"Jangan ganggu!" Sasuke membenarkan duduknya dan meraih buku Fisika dari tasnya.

"Pagi-pagi sudah darah tinggi. Ada apa?"

Naruto seakan tidak peduli dengan tatapan gusar Sasuke yang seolah ingin mengusirnya, lalu ia menarik kursi terdekat dan duduk menghadap Sasuke dengan bersandar di kepala kursi.

"Tidak ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?"

"Ha! Ada!"

Sasuke tidak mengerti seberapa rata-ratanya IQ Naruto bisa sampai masuk sekolah terpandang ini. Sudah jelas sekali nadanya penuh dengan sindiran, tapi masih berpura-pura, atau memang bodoh?

Ketika itu Sasuke juga bosan, jadi cukup sekali protes dan mengikuti kemana Naruto membawanya. Masih ada 15 menit sebelum bel berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

-:-Dan aku melihatnya kembali. Cukup untuk menjadi yang paling tidak diperhatikan-:-

.

.

.

Ternyata tempat yang ingin di kunjungi Naruto adalah klub judo. Dia yang paling heboh ketika seorang wanita Naruto itu berhasil membanting pria yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya di matras.

"Keren, Sakura-chan!"

"Berisik!" walaupun Sakura berteriak, ia blushing keluar dari arena latihan, membuat senyum Naruto makin lebar. Mereka sudah pacaran dua minggu dan sahabatnya terlihat bahagia.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik melihat orang-orang saling membanting, memukul, menjatuhkan, dan membanting. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengecek notif di _e-mail_-nya, kemudian bosan.

Ketika menyapu pandangan dengan bosan di ruangan itu, ia hanya masih tidak menyangka akan melihat orang itu lagi. Orang yang hampir di tabraknya tadi.

"Ada apa? Ini hampir bel, lho," Naruto menyadarkannya dari tatapan yang ia curi pada seseorang di pojok ruangan sana, yang sedang memegang botol mineral dengan gelisah. "Kenapa dengan Hinata, Sas?" kini Naruto mengikuti tatapannya.

Ia mengerut kening, "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Kau tidak kenal?" Naruto yang balik bertanya dengan wajah super aneh membuatnya jengkel, "O-oke. Iya. Dan kau tidak kenal Hinata? Bukannya dulu kau kelas 10-A?"

Sasuke melengos, "Terus?" ini bukan urusannya pula.

"Dia adik kelas kita, sih-

"Tunggu! Bukannya kau bilang di kelas 10-A? Sekelas denganku?" kini giliran Sasuke yang peduli. Sadar apa yang ia katakan, ia mengatur emosi yang muncul di wajahnya.

"Pantas kau lupa. Dia pernah sakit, makanya dia tinggal kelas. Hanya itu yang kutahu," Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke yang sangat hati-hati sedari tadi, "Dan dia sepupu Neji."

Naruto diam ketika dirinya tanpa sadar melihat dari sudut matanya Hinata yang gemetar menyodorkan botol tadi pada Neji.

.

.

.

.

-:-Dia selalu di sana dan aku melihatnya-:-

.

.

.

Sasuke diantar kakaknya ke sekolah dengan mobil karena mobilnya sedang di servis bulanan. Ia terbiasa diam dan melakukan sesuatu sementara kakaknya sibuk menyetir.

Tanpa banyak kata, hanya ucapan salam yang umum, Sasuke keluar dari mobil tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia melangkah dan matanya sempat melihat Hinata turun dari bus di halte dekat sekolah. Cewek yang selalu bingung dan gelisah itu—

Ya ampun, Sasuke, ini bukan urusannya. _Bukan urusanku_.

Segera saja ia masuk area sekolah.

.

.

.

-:-Aku tidak pernah ingat punya teman sekelas bernama Hinata. Bahkan dua hari yang lalu adalah pertama kali aku melihatnya-:-

.

.

.

Beri dia dua alasan—Oke, satu pun tidak apa-apa.

Napasnya tersenggal kala berhasil menaiki sebuah bus. Sasuke tidak menghiraukan wajah jengkel supir bus tadi setelah ia paksa berhenti dan berjalan kearah kursi deret sebelah kanan baris ke 5. Ia segera duduk dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang terus berputar di kepalanya.

Ia menolehkan kepala dan menemukan segala sumber dari pertanyaannya—yang duduk di sampingnya dengan raut wajah ketakutan seperti dirinya adalah hantu. Ya, ia akui ia memang sedang mendelik pada cewek itu sekarang.

"Apa kau membolos?" dan sejak kapan Sasuke peduli dengan urusan orang?

Cewek Hyuuga masih betah menundukan kepala seakan bila ia melanggarnya dengan menatap Sasuke maka kepala itu akan pindah dari tempatnya.

Dan sebenarnya, ini bermula dari apa sih?

Oke, ia akan jelaskan. Sasuke melihat Hinata terlihat bingung tanpa kakaknya yang di klub Judo itu di halte bus seperti biasanya dan lalu ia pikir bukan urusannya, pula. Sasuke selalu seperti itu biasanya. Tapi...

Kenapa Hyuuga Hinata malah naik bus yang lainnya bukannya masuk ke sekolah?

Kenapa pada saat itu hanya Sasuke yang lihat keganjilannya?

Dan, kenapa ... ia berniat menyusulnya?

.

.

.

-:-Aku ... tidak tahu-:-

.

.

.

[September 2009]

"_Pernah dengar kristal bulan?"_

"_K-kristal—apa?"_

"_Air yang membeku abadi di bulan. Aku ingin mengambilnya satu setelah proyek kami berhasil dan memberikannya pada dia. Dia suka bulan, katanya itu mengingatkan pada ibunya. Tapi ia lebih suka sepasang kaus kaki dimusim dingin."_

"_Se-seleranya aneh..."_

"_Dia suka hal-hal yang aku benci."_

"_..."_

"_Dia ... membenciku hingga melupakanku."_

.

.

.

_**I'm Sorry**_** by Mei Anna AiHina**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU | Alur Maju-mundur | SasuHina**

.

.

.

[Oktober 2004]

Sasuke cemberut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Lebih baik ia turun di halte selanjutnya daripada berdiam diri dengan cewek yang ketakutan.

Ketika ia berniat akan pergi, tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan dengan gelagat Hyuuga Hinata yang menarik ujung bawah kemeja sekolahnya. Mungkin ia akan marah karena cewek itu bisa saja merepotkannya, tapi ia sabar untuk mendengar apa yang diinginkan Hinata.

"A-aku ... tidak ingat."

...

A/N: Ini sebenarnya udah lama pengen aku publish dan udah di publish setengahnya di fb. Dan, ini adalah prequel dari "Karena Terbangun".

Untuk permintaan dilanjutkannya fic ini, di review ya? :)

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: Bab 1

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_[Oktober 2004]_

_Sasuke cemberut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Lebih baik ia turun di halte selanjutnya daripada berdiam diri dengan cewek yang ketakutan._

_Ketika ia berniat akan pergi, tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan dengan gelagat Hyuuga Hinata yang menarik ujung bawah kemeja sekolahnya. Mungkin ia akan marah karena cewek itu bisa saja merepotkannya, tapi ia sabar untuk mendengar apa yang diinginkan Hinata._

"_A-aku ... tidak ingat."_

* * *

_**Song in this chapter**__: Mandy Moore – Cry_

* * *

**BAB 1**

[Agustus 2005]

Kursi yang Sasuke duduki tadi berderak saat ia bangun.

"Aku punya jam kosong. Kau bisa menemuiku sehabis istirahat nanti."

"Terima kasih, Kakashi-sensei."

"Kuharap kau bisa mempertimbangkan pilihanmu," Kakashi berharap padanya. Sasuke kali ini diam dan segera ijin pergi dari ruang guru itu. Saat pintu di belakangnya tertutup, ia menghela napas berat. Pikirnya, _ini pasti ulah Itachi_, kakaknya.

Segera Sasuke menjinjing tasnya menuju kelas. Jam masuk sudah dari 10 menit yang lalu dan ia masih berkeliaran di lorong sekolah karena dipanggil oleh guru konseling. _Betapa hari menjadi lebih berwarna dalam setahun ini_, pikirnya sinis. Ini di mulai dari kakaknya yang meremehkan keputusannya untuk melanjutkan usaha hotel kakek mereka dan tidak mengambil kuliah sehingga ia harus mendapat petuah dari Kakashi-sensei. Lalu apa lagi?

Mereka berkata ia bisa memilih keputusan yang lebih baik dan menjanjikan, seperti hal kuliah yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan milik kakaknya. Bukannya mengurusi seonggok bangunan tua.

Mereka tidak tahu—mereka tidak tahu apapun tentang dirinya.

Hal itu membuatnya kesal. Rasanya ia tidak ingin masuk kelas kali ini. Ia akan pergi ke klub astronomi saja, di sana pasti tidak ada orang. Entah ia mau apa. Setidaknya, ruangan itu sepi dan ia bisa tidur. Mungkin membuat rencana mengacau di sana.

Siapa yang tahu?

Klub astronomi itu memiliki bangunan sendiri, memisah dari bangunan sekolah. Observatorium kecil itu letaknya ada dibelakang dan agak menuju bukit. Menurutnya, klub ini sangat tidak berguna. Apa enaknya coba menatap bulan dan bintang?

Seperti drama roman picisan saja.

Ia sering kesana, jadi tidak heran bila ia sangat hafal kalau pintu belakang klub ini tidak pernah terkunci. Mungkin ini bukan salah satu kecerobohan, ia menduga kalau pada waktu itu selalu ada yang datang, rutin tepatnya. Ia membuka pintu tanpa suara dan ruangan masih gelap, sama seperti kemarinnya dan kemarinnya lagi. Ia tidak peduli. Ia segera mencari _spot_ biasa untuk tidur, seringnya di belakang teleskop besar yang tertutup papan, tapi kali ini tidak bisa karena ia melihat disana penuh tumpukan konfeti untuk acara festival musim gugur bulan depan, sepertinya. Dengan terpaksa, ia harus mencari _spot_ lain, ada kumpulan kursi lipat yang segera ia buka beberapa dan ia jejer hingga ia bisa tidur diatasnya.

Ia memejamkan mata, namun tidak pernah benar-benar terjun kedunia mimpi karena selalu ada bayang-bayang yang menghantuinya. Yang membuat kelopak yang tertutup erat itu bergerak tak konsisten. Sasuke berusaha membuang mimpi-mimpi itu, tapi selalu ada. Dengan terpaksa ia harus membiarkan rasa kantuknya dan menatap langit-langit berbentuk kubah dengan tangan terlipat di belakang kepalanya.

Malam ini kakaknya akan mengajaknya ke pertemuan keluarga dari ayah mereka, mungkin mengadakan _barbeque_ di halaman belakang dan melihat para sepupu menyelam di kolam renang rumahnya. Apa lagi Itachi akan mengobrol dengan para orang tua, lalu yang tersisa hanya dia dan seorang sepupu yang suka ingusan itu, Tobi, walau sudah besar. Oh iya, jangan lupakan juga Paman Kakuzu, tetangga yang tidak pernah absen diacara keluarga Uchiha, akan begitu pelit dengan jus tomat yang dijaganya dan memukul tangan Sasuke bila ia menyentuh kaleng-kaleng bir. Masih banyak lagi hal-hal menjengkelkan disana. Ia menghargai mereka karena menghormati kematian orangtuanya dengan mengenang hal baik tentang mereka, tapi … errr … membayangkan itu membuatnya malas duluan. Mungkin nanti ia akan akting perutnya kram dan meminta Itachi agar ia tidak ikut. Biasanya berhasil, semoga saja.

Lalu ada bunyi gelontangan, mau tidak mau ia terlonjak. Ia bertanya-tanya, apa itu para pengerat? Atau jangan-jangan Panda? Ia ingat tadi pagi kakaknya menonton _headline news_ yang mengatakan seekor Panda yang baru di datangkan dari Cina untuk mengisi kebun binatang di Jepang ini mengamuk dan melarikan diri ke hutan setelah melukai tiga petugas satwa. Rasanya sangat mustahil, tapi di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin apalagi observatorium ini dekat bukit yang notaben-nya merupakan tepi hutan.

Sasuke bangkit segera dan mengambil sesuatu yang dapat bermanfaat menyerang telak sesuatu itu bila ingin menyakitinya. Ia berjalan perlahan-lahan tidak ingin menimbulkan suara berlebih. Tangannya memegang erat sesuatu seperti tongkat bisbol di depan dadanya. Sepertinya di balik papan dekat teleskop besar dimana ia biasa tidur itu asal suara tadi. Jantungnya berdebar-debar, bila ini memang sesuatu yang akan menyakitinya, ia bisa saja mati beberapa jam, menit atau detik lagi—_Tidak, tidak! Apa sih yang aku pikirkan?_ Ia membatin.

Kesempatannya untuk hidup masih ada jika ia lari sekarang dan tidak memperdulikan apa yang ada di sana. Benar, itu memang jalannya. Namun bagaimana bila orang lain datang dan membuat suatu prasangka-prasangka yang mengkhawatirkan kesejahteraannya, seperti barang-barang rusak atau ada korban karena kelalaiannya yang tidak memperingatkan dan lain-lain. _Eung … baiklah, aku akan mengecek_.

Jantungnya melompat-lompat lagi, cukup untuk membuatnya menegang dengan situasi ini. Pikiran ia akan mati sangat tidak membantu. _Gosh_, ia hanya mengecek, oke! Ketika ia benar-benar memberanikan diri, suara yang bukan hanya suara benda jatuh terdengar. "Aduuuhh…," itu suara keluhan!

Ketegangan di wajahnya luntur tergantikan dengan kekesalan setelah ia tanpa ragu menarik papan itu dan meneriaki siapa saja yang berani membuatnya amat—uhuk—pengecut tadi, "Apa sih yang kau lakukan, _hah_?!"

* * *

Dan Sasuke tidak tahu kapan tepatnya, atau berapa lama ia tidak melihatnya. Itu saat ia masih kelas sebelas yang berarti tahun lalu dan orang yang sekarang terkejut lalu takut akan teriakannya, dulu adalah siswi kelas sepuluh dan sekarang mungkin sebelas. Waktu itu kakinya hanya mengejar bus setelah melihat keanehan cewek yang linglung dan ia berhasil masuk kedalam bus setelah lari cukup jauh. Ia bertanya-tanya waktu itu kenapa ia bisa repot-repot, apalagi si cewek nampaknya takut kehadirannya dengan tampang cemberut dan ia berniat meninggalkan saja cewek itu disana, namun ia cukup terkejut si cewek menatapnya seperti cewek malang yang tersesat. Akhirnya, kenangan akhir itu berakhir dengan ia mengantar pulang si cewek setelah bertanya ingin kembali ke sekolah atau rumah, lalu ia pun bolos terang-terangan dan dimarahi Itachi malamnya. Hah … kenangan aneh.

Kini ia menggigit bagian dalam pipinya untuk menahan rasa kesalnya. Cewek itu masih takut melihatnya dan ia merutuki kenapa nasib mempertemukan mereka lagi. Cewek Hyuuga yang bernama Hinata, yang kata Naruto dulu teman sekelasnya, pasti mengira ia orang jahat. _Dia kan pelupa!_

"Ma-maaf…."

Sasuke tidak peduli. Setelah tahu tidak ada apa-apa dan hanya _Si Pelupa_ yang mengacau, ia memutuskan akan pergi saja. _Bodo' amat deh_, katanya dalam hati sambil memutar mata tidak peduli. Ia menjatuhkan tongkat yang ia sangka tadi pemukul bisbol dan melangkah pergi dari tempat itu, namun ia tahu dengan suara di belakangnya yang lebih bising menandakan cewek itu berbuat ulah lagi.

Dia menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan kesal dan berbalik, melihat bagaimana kacaunya lantai dengan barang-barang berserakan dan konfeti berhamburan selagi cewek Hyuuga berusaha membersihkan yang menurutnya percuma karena itu membuat keadaan makin kacau. Ia berjalan kesana setelah mengambil sapu dan pengki yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sana. Ia melakukan semuanya tanpa bicara, menganggap hal-hal harus dilakukan dengan profesional, bahkan menyapu konfeti yang bertebaran di lantai. Cewek Hyuuga membantunya untuk memasukan ke dalam kotak-kotak semula.

Dan setelah selesai, ia bersandar pada gundukan besar yang tertutupi kain cokelat di lantai. Melelahkan juga menyapu dan mengangkat beberapa kotak yang terjatuh, membuat bibirnya makin kering karena dehiderasi di akhir musim panas ini. Dan, dimana si cewek Hyuuga? _Dimana sih, Hinata?_

Tak lama, cewek Hyuuga datang membawa nampan dengan dua gelas kaca yang sisinya berembun meneteskan titik-titik air. Sasuke membayangkan itu membasahi bibirnya yang pecah-pecah dan mengaliri tenggorokannya seperti air mengaliri sawah. Dia ingin segera mengambilnya, tapi tidak mungkin seperti itu. Ia akan menunggu cewek Hyuuga, walau gerakan membungkuk lalu duduk itu terasa lama. Saat cewek Hyuuga menawarkan padanya minum, ia tidak membutukan waktu lebih lama lagi untuk menyahut gelas itu. Dia menghabiskannya dalam satu tegukan, tapi gelas cewek Hyuuga masih penuh.

Sasuke mengelap bibirnya yang basah. Dari sudut matanya, ia sadar cewek Hyuuga menatapnya dan ia pun baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi cewek Hyuuga memeluk boneka beruang seperti yang pernah ia lihat tayang di televisi sewaktu ia kecil. Boneka itu berwarna putih dan terlihat lembut. _Pantas si Hyuuga tidak pernah melepas dari pelukannya, tapi ia cocok dengan itu_, pikir Sasuke dan tersenyum diam-diam.

"Te-terima kasih telah membantuku…," kata Hyuuga sambil duduk dengan kaku dan memilin lipatan rok biru itu. Sasuke jadi berpikir, apa ia semenakutkan itu?

Sasuke mengangguk dan mencoba tidak peduli, walau ia sangat ingin sekali bertanya tentang keberadaan cewek Hyuuga di tempat ini juga boneka itu. Namun, ia kira tidak perlulah. Karena…

"Juga … boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Tuh, kan! Lihat! Hyuuga benar-benar pelupa! Ia jadi meragukan kata-kata Naruto kalau mereka pernah sekelas. Apa mungkin ini alasan dia tinggal kelas? Karena dia pelupa? Atau sangat bodoh?

Hal ini membuat Sasuke kesal lagi. Tidak habis pikir dengan orang yang melupakan _mantan_ teman sekelasnya. Hah, padahal ia juga pernah melupakan—tidak, ia tidak menyadari hadirnya Hyuuga sampai Naruto mengatakan padanya tahun lalu. Harusnya itu imbang, tapi entah kenapa itu membuatnya makin kesal saja.

Sasuke segera berdiri dan menghindari tatapan bingung cewek Hyuuga. Ia sekarang benar-benar pergi dari sana dan berniat mengikuti jam pelajaran ketiga setelah jam istirahat pertama ini. Tapi ia sadar dan _mood_nya makin jelek ketika cewek Hyuuga membuntutinya dari belakang—itu tidak dapat dikatakan membuntuti sih, karena cewek Hyuuga berjalan tepat dibelakangnya, mungkin hanya berjarak dua atau tiga meter. Dan ketika ia berbalik, Hyuuga berhenti lalu mengkerut. Ketika ia tatap dengan tatapan andalannya, Hyuuga makin mengkerut bagai apel kisut.

Sasuke menghela napas dan bertanya, "Apa maumu?"

Hyuuga meliriknya beberapa kali dari balik poni tebal dan ketinggalan jaman itu. Cewek Hyuuga tampaknya takut (atau malu ya?) untuk menjawab. Mereka masih di jalan setapak. Ia bisa melihat beberapa siswa keluar dari gedung, mungkin untuk bermain futsal dan di kumpulan siswa itu ia melihat kepala pirang Naruto. Ia memikirkan bagaimana bila melihatnya bersama cewek Hyuuga, pasti ia akan menjadi bahan ejekan. Walau kumpulannya bukan biang gosip seperti para cewek, tapi terkadang mereka suka membicarakan cewek-cewek dan tidak terkecuali Hyuuga. Tapi, Hyuuga tidak masuk pada cewek yang diinginkan kumpulannya. Mereka mengatakan kalau Hyuuga itu bodoh karena tinggal kelas, padahal mereka tahu alasan cewek itu tinggal kelas karena cuti sekolah hampir dua musim.

"Kalau kau tidak ada perlu, jangan dekati aku!" Sasuke berbalik dan berlari menuju lapangan futsal dimana teman-temannya sedang asik bermain tanpa menoleh pada cewek Hyuuga. Dan ketika ia sampai di pinggir lapangan dan teman-temannya belum menyadari kehadirannya, ia menoleh sekali lagi pada tempat dimana ia meninggalkan cewek itu, namun cewek itu sudah tidak ada. _Apa mungkin perginya secepat itu_, pikirnya.

Sasuke membuang pikiran sia-sia itu. Ia segera memasuki lapangan dan menyapa teman-temannya. Ia berharap tidak ada yang melihatnya tadi bersama cewek Hyuuga atau ia akan digoda mereka.

"Hei, Sasuke! Habis dari mana kau?" temannya yang bertato segitiga di pipi adalah yang pertama menyadari kehadirannya saat itu. Karena perkataan Kiba tadi, permainan agak terhenti sebentar.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia segera mengajak yang lain untuk melanjutkan permainan dengan ia sebagai anggota tambahan. Ia yang menggiring bola di hadang Naruto dan ketika itu ia tidak mengerti arti seringai menjengkelkan Naruto setelah orang itu sendiri yang berucap pelan padanya, "Aku lihat … kau tadi dengan siapa." Ia tidak dapat menutupi keterkejutannya yang sekilas tadi sehingga bola di kakinya dapat di ambil dengan mudah oleh Naruto. Menghela napas, _dasar licik_.

* * *

Sasuke menepati janjinya, ia masuk pada pelajaran ketiga, menulis beberapa rumusan kimia yang ditulis di papan tulis. Tidak banyak yang bertanya kemana ia tadi, ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan teman sekelasnya, Naruto ada di kelas yang lain begitu pun teman-temannya, jadi tidak ada yang peduli. Ia pun tadi lupa dengan janjinya untuk menemui Kakashi-_sensei_, mungkin diistirahat kedua bila _sensei_ itu berkenan. Ia sih berharap sebaliknya.

"Sasuke?" ia mengangkat wajahnya dari buku tulis dan menatap guru di depan sana yang memanggilnya. Ia ingin tahu ada apa.

"Ya, Sensei."

"Kemari," itu perintah dan ia tidak bisa menolak. Guru ini adalah Asuma-_sensei_, guru IPA fisika. Guru ini tidak semenyebalkan seperti Kakashi yang sok menasihati, dia lebih seperti santai namun bijaksana. Ia hanya menebak sesekali bersama teman-temannya saat berkeluh kesah tentang guru-guru di sekolahnya.

Sasuke bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan ke depan, ia tidak memperdulikan pandangan yang lain—pandangan antara prihatin dan heran karena ia mendapatkan masalah, mungkin. Ia hanya berdiri dengan tegak dan tidak ambil pusing bila memang benar, lagipula tadi ia membolos, kok.

"Ada apa, Sensei?" ia berbicara senormal mungkin, tapi ia kira teman-teman sekelasnya tidak bisa dengar karena jarak mereka cukup untuk menyamarkan pembicaraannya dengan gurunya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang keaktifanmu di Klub IPA, laporan keabsenanmu sudah cukup banyak, " Asuma menatap untuk menunggunya memberi alasan, tapi ia hanya diam. Benar, dia memang sejak setahun lalu mendaftarkan diri setelah hengkang dari Klub Futsal yang banyak menyita waktunya. Ia pikir Klub IPA bisa menawarkan waktu yang lebih longgar, apalagi guru pengurus klub itu adalah Asuma-_sensei_. "Sebentar lagi akan akan ada Olimpiade Fisika dan karenanya akan ada banyak kesempatan bagi orang-orang dalam klub ini terpilih sebagai wakil sekolah kita. Aku mengharapkan itu kau salah satunya."

Harapan itu terlalu besar baginya, ia pikir ia tidak tertarik. Melirik saja tidak. Apa _sensei_ menganggap ia benar-benar ingin melakukan itu? Tapi ia hanya mengangguk malas agar cepat selesai dan ia bisa duduk kembali.

"Dan satu lagi, " ia harus menahan kesemutan kakinya. "Tadi Kakashi-_sensei_ mencarimu. Kau di tunggu di jam istirahat terakhir nanti."

Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum kembali ke mejanya. Masa tenangnya benar-benar akan terganggu, sepertinya.

Dan ketika guru menyampaikan salam dan memberi tugas liburan selama seminggu besok, lalu guru keluar dan bel berbunyi. Sasuke berjalan ke ruangan Kakashi-_sensei_, sempat terhalangi jalannya oleh siswa-siswi yang tiba-tiba berlarian di lorong karena sesuatu, ia pikir itu perkelahian lagi di loker, ia tidak cukup tertarik. Ketika ia sudah sampai, ternyata Kakashi-_sensei _sudah menunggunya. Ia menasihatinya lagi dengan berbagai macam-macam petuah. Tidak peduli apa isinya, ia hanya mengangguk. Ia pikir ini hidupnya, keputusan ada ditangannya, jadi tidak ada yang bisa merubah itu selain dia sendiri.

Konseling ini berlangsung hampir satu jam dan pantatnya panas. Sasuke sangat bersyukur saat Kakashi mengatakan harus pergi setelah pihak keamanan sekolah datang dan mengatakan hal genting pada Kakashi. Sasuke hanya mengangguk saat Kakashi meminta maaf untuk pergi sebentar, jadi di kesempatan itu ia juga pergi. Itu juga akan sia-sia kalau ia tetap tinggal karena ternyata lorong sekolah benar-benar sepi. Ia jadi penasaran apa masalah genting itu.

Sasuke putuskan tidak kembali ke kelas, ia berjalan hati-hati ke belakang sekolah karena ia ingat tadi melihat siswa lain berlari ke arah sana. Di sana sepi, tidak apa-apa kecuali bukit dan observatorium di tepi hutan yang beberapa jam lalu ia kunjungi. Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali saja, percuma juga ada di sana. Tapi, sepanjang perjalanan ia sadar ada yang aneh, ada kesepian yang mengganjal. Bibirnya kering tiba-tiba, ia butuh menyegarkan kepalanya dan menghilangkan kegelisahan yang tanpa sebab ini.

Sasuke mendekati sebuah keran dekat gudang peralatan berkebun. Ia memutar keran dan menangkupkan tangannya untuk membawa air pada wajahnya. Ini sangat menyegarkan. Tapi tetap saja rasa aneh menyergapnya lagi, apalagi ketika angin bertiup. Ia menoleh ke belakang, bertanya-tanya apa yang mungkin ada di balik semak-semak atau pohon atau observatorium itu—entahlah. Ia hanya merasakan ada yang mengancam sampai ia menghela napas dan menangkupkan tangan untuk air dan melihat setitik air jatuh dari atas lalu membuat air di tangannya beriak.

_Apa hujan?_

Lalu ketika ia mendongak pada langit, yang ada hanya langit cerah yang mataharinya agak condong ke barat. Ini memang sudah masuk pukul tiga sore dan ia rasa ia akan kembali ke kelas saja karena tidak ada hal yang menarik, namun niatan itu terhenti kala mendengar isakan seseorang. Ia menengadah lagi, karena dari ataslah ia mendengar tapi sisa atap gudang menghalanginya. Ketika ia mengambil langkah mundur, ia bisa melihatnya. Bisa melihat cewek Hyuuga ada disana sambil meringkuk dan menyembunyikan wajah yang ia yakini memerah itu diantara memeluk kaki kurus itu.

Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Hyuuga. _Kenapa Hyuuga bisa berakhir di atas atap? Apa yang digunakan Hyuuga untuk naik kesana? Dan…, kenapa Hyuuga menangis?_ Sial, kenapa ia selalu bertanya dalam hatinya sih!

Akhirnya, Sasuke membuka mulut, "Hei, Hyuuga! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, hah?" ketika Hyuuga tersentak dan menatapnya dengan wajah ketakukan setengah menyedihkan, ia benar-benar berpikir tentang nada bicaranya yang selalu membuat Hyuuga terkejut dan takut. Apa memang ia bicara terlalu ketus? Sasuke menghela napas, "Apa yang terjadi?" dan ia terdengar seperti memohon daripada bertanya. Ia jadi bingung sendiri bagaimana menghadapi Hyuuga.

Cewek Hyuuga tidak langsung menjawab melainkan menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu dibelakang semak yang jauhnya sekitar sepuluh meter dari mereka. Sasuke melihat kesana lalu mengambil sapu halaman yang cukup panjang dan berat milik tukang kebun yang ditinggalkan begitu saja di dekat gudang, lalu memberanikan diri mendekat. Semak itu bergoyang-goyang ketika ditiup angin, membuatnya merinding padahal ia baru mengambil dua langkah, apalagi suara Hyuuga yang membisikan peringatan.

Apa yang perlu ditakutkan? Bisa saja ini hanya seekor sigung, atau mungkin … lelucon Hyuuga? Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan kesal. Kalau memang benar, ia akan benar-benar membenci Hyuuga, tapi apa mungkin Hyuuga bisa melakukan hal itu? Si Hyuuga itu?

Ketika ia banyak berpikir, ia melewatkan sesuatu yang bergerak di antara semak-semak, sampai Hyuuga berteriak _namanya_ dan ia berkedip hingga ia melihat sosok besar itu keluar dari sana—hitam dan putih, berbulu. Itu adalah PANDA!

Ia membelalakan matanya, si panda menggeram dan berlari kepadanya hingga ia berbalik dan berlari. Ia memikirkan—tapi ia tidak sempat berpikir karena yang ia tahu, ia melihat Hyuuga di atas. Hyuuga bisa naik keatap pasti ada sesuatu yang digunakan. Ketika itu ia melihat sebuah tempat sampah yang lumayan besar dan tinggi. Ia segera naik dan melompat untuk menggapai ujung atap, tapi sang panda berhasil menabrak tempat sampah hingga ia goyah. Untungnya, ia sempat melompat dan menggapai ujung atap itu, namun kakinya menggantung di udara. Di bawahnya, sang panda menggeram dan mencoba menangkap kakinya yang ia ayun-ayunkan.

Serius, jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ia sekarang bisa merasakan ketakutan Hyuuga. Panda itu besar, sungguh besar dan sepertinya sangat marah. Dan tangannya kesemutan juga berkeringat di musim panas ini. Karena kelemahannya itulah, kakinya dapat digapai tangan berbulu yang besar itu dan merobek ujung celana sekolahnya juga kulit di mata kakinya. Ia menjerit kala itu, berpikir akan benar-benar dicabik-cabik habis oleh sang panda yang marah karena tangannya sudah lelah mempertahankan. Namun, di saat-saat terakhir, ketika harapannya hampir sirna, sebuah tangan menggapainya. Itu tangan Hyuuga yang mencoba menariknya. Si Hyuuga berusaha menariknya, tapi di saat itu pula Hyuuga menangis dan berbisik, "Jangan … mati…!"

* * *

Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata diam-diam saat kakinya diperban oleh petugas medis. Para petugas keamanan, pengurus satwa, dan petugas kesehatan datang tepat waktu. Ia melihat sekarang petugas satwa membawa panda yang liar tadi dalam kungkungan. Panda itu terlihat bahagia memeluk boneka beruang putih. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa sekaligus marah. Ternyata, sanga panda marah dan liar karena terpisah dari anaknya, _by the way_, panda yang menyerangnya tadi adalah betina. Jadi, ketika si panda melihat Hinata membawa boneka beruang, menyangka itu adalah anaknya, jadilah si Hinata di kejar-kejar.

Ck … benar-benar _absurd_.

Yah, setelahnya Itachi datang dan marah-marah, menyalahkan pihak sekolah dan tidak mempercayai Kakashi karena membiarkannya dalam bahaya kematian. Disatu pihak ia senang karena Itachi tidak lagi mempercayakannya pada Kakashi, namun di sisi lain ia merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Aku sangat tidak percaya. Kenapa bisa seekor beruang masuk ke kawasan sekolah?" Itachi masih marah-marah ketika Sasuke diobati kakinya.

"Panda, tepatnya. Bisakah kita membicarakan hal ini di rumah?" Sasuke, selain sakit, ia juga malu dengan tingkah Itachi yang seperti overprotektif itu, apalagi di hadapan petugas medis dan Hinata—yang seperti kehilangan pegangan dengan pandangan kosong.

Itachi pergi sebentar untuk mencari tongkat penyanggah atau kursi roda bersama petugas medis tadi untuk Sasuke. Meninggalkannya bersama Hinata yang mulai memeluk lutut lagi. Ia memperhatikan, melihat ternyata di lutut putih itu terdapat luka dengan darah yang mulai mengering di sepanjang alirannya. Pasti itu di dapatkan saat akan menaiki atap seorang diri.

Sasuke menghela napas, berpikir apa yang pantas sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah … telah—"Te-terima kasih, Uchiha-san," itu yang Hinata katakan sebelum menatapnya dengan senyum yang ia tidak … tidak—tidak—Deg!

Ia memperhatikan kepergian Hinata dan tidak lama Itachi datang membawa tongkat untuknya, membantunya perlahan untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Sesampainya di rumah, sudah banyak keluarga yang datang untuk acara barbeque-an. Itachi tentu tidak bisa membatalkannya secara sepihak, jadilah mereka menjenguknya terlebih dahulu di kamar dan meninggalkannya di kamar untuk memulai acara rutin setiap tahunnya.

Akhirnya ia lolos untuk tidak ikut acara itu. Ironis sih, karena harapannya terwujud. Namun ia tetap bersyukur walau ada sesuatu yang mengganjalnya. Ia menutup tirai di kamarnya setelah melihat keramaian di halaman belakang rumahnya. Ia menuju meja belajar, membuka beberapa buku pelajaran dan akhirnya tetap kepikiran. Ia berbaring di ranjang, berpikir saat Hinata menariknya.

Hinata menangis. Apa yang membuatnya menangis? Menangis karena takutkah? Menangis karena terluka? Atau menangis karena…—

"Akh!" ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Mencoba memecahkan pikirannya tadi dan tidur, namun ia—sungguh—senyum Hinata tidak pernah hilang malam itu. Ia bermimpi tentang Hinata dan akhirnya insomnia malam selanjutnya.

Ada apa dengannya?

_Ada apa denganku?_

To be continued…

* * *

_**Author's Note**_: Seperti biasa, aku mau ucapin terima kasih buat yang review dan baca. Maaf ngga bisa bales satu persatu, tapi aku hargain waktu kalian untuk fiksi sederhana ini. :)

Di sini, mungkin cerita Sasuke dan Hinata mulai intens. Fiksi ini ngga ribet kok, cuma bagaimana cara mereka bertemu, berpisah, bertemu lagi dan bisa berakhir seperti "Karena terbangun". Emang agak lambat, tapi semoga suka.

Kritik, saran dan lainnya sangat ditunggu.

RnR?

mei anna aihina


End file.
